Meta
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: Some things are harmful... Some things are deadly... But, both of these are painful... And love is worth the pain...
1. Meeting the Meta

Some things are harmful... some things are deadly... But, both of these are painful... And love is worth the pain...

It was a foggy morning in Jasper park, and Humphrey (who is now a trained alpha), Kate, Lilly (who is now a healer and an alpha), Garth, Hutch, Candu, Jenny (Candu's mate she is an alpha), Scar, Claw, Ammy, and Silver (Hutch's mate she is an omega) are taking a stroll around the border just talking and laughing but, they will soon see that this morning will change quickly... "Ok so two bears are eating a clown and the first one sa-" Humphrey was cut off by Kate "Hey, guys is this blood?" "Hu? Yeah it is blood!" Humphrey said walking over and looked at the trail of blood which led in to the forest. "I think we should follow it guys, someone could be hurt," Garth said following the blood, "I agree" Hutch said as he and the others followed Garth into the woods, they then followed the blood ten feet into the forest "Guys I found a wolf torn to shreds!" Silver said waving her paw to get their attention, "Yeesh! What happened to him?" Claw asked scratching the back of her head, "I don't know but I thi-" Silver was unable to finish her sentence when at least twenty wolves came running toward them growling and snarling.

Somewhere deeper into the woods, a pure white wolf with silver eyes had blood dripping from his chin and covered his claws, his ears perked up and he sprinted towards the battle. Meanwhile... Ammy was pinned under a large gray wolf that was snapping at her throat then out of no where a white blur slammed into the wolf with a loud *CRACK* when she looked over she saw a white wolf standing of the wolf he had just killed she then thought "he looks familiar", he turned then taunted and slammed into all of the wolves making them chase him, he ran off being chased deeper into the forest, "We should go help him" Kate said helping Ammy up. When the caught up to him they were shocked, there were corpses all around him there were nine wolves left, the first wolf lunged toward him but, he slashed into his throat, the second went for his throat but, before he could the white wolf bit his neck and with a swift twist he broke it, thirty seconds later they lay dead at his feet. The wolf's ears perked up he then rammed into Cando, Claw, and Kate knocking them on their back he then yelled "Duck!" A huge bolder smashed between them then bounced over Cando, Claw, and Kate landing on the ground behind them. A large black wolf with a mix of red and orange eyes walked out of the fog on the top of the cliff where the bolder had came from, "Huh? I missed" he said with a smirk on his face, "Oh well killing you myself will be funner then throwing a bolder on you" he said then leapt off of the fifteen foot tall cliff and landed perfectly, "So... Who's first? Oh and just so you know who killed you, my name is Skulker" he said walking towards them slowly.

Skulker was twelve feet from Humphrey who was now standing in front of Kate, when out of no where the white wolf slammed into Skulker's side slamming him into the cliff side with a loud *SNAP* Skulker howled in pain, he then knocked the wolf into a tree fifteen feet away all that was heard was a loud *CRACK* but, he didn't even whimper or yelp as if he felt no pain, he stood back up then he leapt landing on the Skulker's back slashing and biting over and over again until he was bucked off and hit the ground hard. Skulker sprinted full speed slamming him into the cliff side with loud *CRACK*s and *SNAP*s from his right side still not a sound from him, "Your DEAD runt!" Skulker said as he walked toward him then the wolf stood a grabbed his lower right leg and with a twist of his head snapped his leg braking it, he wailed in pain then slashed up his sides, stomach, back, chest, and just when he was about to slit his throat but, the wolf leapt smashing both of his front paws into Skulker's right shoulder breaking it with a load *SNAP* Skulker then grabbed his upper left leg and broke it. "Now we're even!" he said as he limped toward Humphrey who was protecting Kate, the white wolf then stood up again and leaped onto Skulker pinning him then slashed up his chest and stomach he also bit into his neck making blood run out like a river, Skulker then kicked him off "Gah! You will die!" Skulker spat while standing up "We Will Be Even, When I Rip Your Throat Out And You Lay Dead In The Dirt!" the wolf shouted back. "Peh! You won't get the chance!" Skulked yelled back then howled and with in seconds ten wolves appeared "Boys would you mind finishing him off while I walk back to camp?" Skulked said walking away with a toothy grin.

The wolf stood his ground and pinned the closest wolf then slit his throat, the second wolf takled him on the ground and raised his paw ready to slit his throat until Ammy takled him off, "Not To Smart Girly!" the enemy wolf said getting up and pinning her with his claws on her throat, "No!" the white wolf said tackling him to the ground and ripping his throat out, "You'll Never hurt her or any wolf while I'm still breathing!" he said spitting out the flesh he had just ripped from his body. After two minutes of fighting the enemy wolves were dead, the white wolf then turned and went in the same direction he was going "Hey, wait up!" Humphrey said jogging up to his side "yes?" the wolf asked Humphrey, "just saying thanks for saving us." Humphrey replied with a grin "Yeah, why did you help us anyway?" Garth asked with a confused look on his face, "Well, I help any wolf I can" he said continuing to limp in the same direction "How can you be walking, your bleeding all over and who knows how many bones you've broken?" Kate said with a concerned look on her face. "Yeah how are you doing that?" Hutch asked "I don't have time to explain I'm after something and I'm not stoping until I get it!" he said with a bit of anger in his tone, "Wow, calm down maybe we can help you since you helped us?" Humphrey suggested "Hmm... Ok but, no questions till after ok?" he said holding up his paw, "Deal!" Humphrey said shaking his paw "ok follow me"

Two hours of walking later...

"Are we there yet!?" Scar asked a little annoyed the wolf's ears perked up the he went into a stalking position, "Yes, now, Get Down" he whispered while slowly moving toward a couple of large rocks, "ok get behind those rocks and I'll deal with the guards" he whispered before pouncing on a guard that had seen them he then ripped his throat out and moved on to the next one, then when he finished off the last of them he limped back over to the others "ok a little over thirty maybe forty wolves but, I'll take nine or ten out then when I get the rest of them over here, I'll yell "Now!" then you guys jump out and kill the rest while I get what I came for, got it?" he whispered. They nodded he jumped on top of the rock then pinned a guard and slit his throat, soon there were at least ten corpses on the ground he was now running toward the rocks with twenty or so wolves after him when he was close enough he yelled "Now!" after that the others jumped over the rocks and started to fight the wolves in front of them. The white wolf snuck off and fraught his way to the alpha head when he entered he saw his two pack leaders laying in the back of the den wounded badly, there were seven large wolves in the den now glaring at him the largest one had dark red eye on his left and a pure white eye on his right, he had silver almost white fur and a scare over his right eye, "Well hello whelp come back to die with your pack leaders, Pup?!" the silver wolf asked "Allow me to answer that question!" The white wolf yelled as he slit his throat he then moved on to the seven other wolves "There's your answer", when he finished he rushed to his fallen leaders to check their vitals, they were alive but, barely. He put them both on his back the sprinted as best as he could to Humphrey and the others who had just finished off the last wolf.

When he got there he was breathing heavily "Guys, we need to get to your pack and help my pack leaders if that's ok with you?" he said slightly begging, ""Of course here let me take one and Candu you take the other one ok?" Hutch said taking a white female with a gray belly and paws, she also had aqua eyes. Candu took the male who had a gray fur with a bit of light silver and oddly enough lavender eyes, "So, now can we ask questions?" Garth asked "Yes, and I already know your first one, my name is Ice" he finished with a slight smile "ok well we'd better hurry back if we want your friends here alive... Who are they anyway?" Scar asked "Both the northern pack leaders and my parents their names are Breeze (his mom) and Cold (his dad)" he said as they started walking back. "Ok well, who was that wolf earlier you seemed to have a real grudge against him," Silver asked "Oh, that's Skulker he was the southern pack leaders son until he tried to kill them, he also took my siblings Freeze(f), Chill(f), Frost(m), and Frozen(m) so that's why I hold a grudge that and he took them when we were pups," Ice said with anger in his tone, "Ok, well how are you not feeling any pain?" Jenny asked "Well, I'm a Meta" "A what-a?" Garth asked Ice sighed "A meta, I have the intelligence and heart of an omega, and the strength and bravery of an alpha-" Ice was cut off by Garth "Wait but, your almost the same size as Humphrey" "ok well then how can I do this?" "Do wha-" Garth was cut off when Ice barely touches him and he gets knocked on the ground, "believe me now?" Garth nodded. "Ok anyway, Metas are also trained to use anger as an advantage, not to mention heightened senses such as speed, strength, stealth, stamina, and intelligence, his or her anger along with the mind is used to control their anger, basically using anger and mind it cuts off the pain sensors in the brain, in other words you can't die that is unless you are seriously wonder, get your neck broke, or get your throat slit or torn out meaning you can't be stopped unless you run out of anger, but, it's smart to keep something to be mad about so you don't run out, as example I'm thinking of Skulker taking my siblings away and that would explain why I'm still standing and I will NEVER get over it, so there's your explanation. Now my turn what are your names?"

Twenty minutes later...

"So lemme get this straight the law that alphas and omegas can't be together was abolished because of you four?" Ice asked Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth they nodded "cool" they had been walking for an hour or so now "hey, coyote gotta game or at least one of your lame jokes to past the next hour or so?" Garth asked with a slight smile "Lemme think Barf... How about I spy?" Humphrey asked making his paws look like he's looking through a scope "Ok me first!" Lilly said with a smile "ok with me" Garth and Humphrey said in unison. An hour later... They were about twenty minutes away from the border "Ok, we're almost to the borders, it'll be about twenty minutes tops" Kate said with a slight smile but, it will disappear "Ok well-" Ice stopped than ran up and knocked Garth over, then a loud sound like thunder *BANG!* Ice took a shot in the left side "Gah!" he said as he hit the ground but, then he got up and ran toward the hunter who was hiding in the bushes he jumped on him and threw the gun aside then bit down on his wrist breaking it, the hunter got up and ran yelling in pain. Ice limped back over "Well, that, was... Interesting... Now shall we continue?" Ice asked now bleeding from his left side "Yes we should and fast because your in bad shape! Oh and thanks for saving me!" Garth said putting Ice on his back and sprinting to the alpha head with everyone close behind, "Don't... men-chin it... Garth.." Ice said weakly trying to stay conscious as they ran into the valley. They reached alpha head where they found Eve, Winston, and Tony talking amongst them selves "Mom we need help! Bad!" Kate said rushing in behind Garth "Oh my! Garth, Candu, Scar and Hutch put them in the corner and go get Reba, Janice, and Aron stat!" Eve yelled grabbing a log that could be used as a bowl and gave it to Humphrey "Humphrey fill this with water so we can clean their wounds!" "Ok I'm on it!" he said running out of the den, "Silver, Jenny, and Kate fetch me some twigs, leaves, and vines so I can bandage these wounds!" Eve said removing the bullet from Ice's side, "Alright mom be right back!" Kate said running out with Silver and Jenny as Humphrey ran in with the water, "Here you are Eve!" he said putting it next to her "Thank you now Lilly, Claws, Ammy clean their wounds and Humphrey hand me those herbs" Eve said as Hutch, Candu, Garth, Scar, Reba, Janice, and Aron ran in "Thank god your here!" Eve said stopping another wound on Ice from bleeding then Kate, Jenny, and Silver ran in with the supplies "Perfect now everyone that isn't a healer... GET OUT SO WE CAN DO OUR JOBS!" Eve yelled as everyone but, Lilly, Reba, Janice, Claws, Ammy, and Aron.

One hour later...

Eve, Lilly, Reba, Janice, Ammy, Claw, and Aron walked out covered in blood, "Well?" Humphrey asked with a worried look on his face "they'll be fine but, the two older wolves have lost some blood and are cut up pretty bad but, the younger wolf has lost Allot of blood, he was shot, and has four broke ribs on his left and three on his right and lastly his upper left leg is broken and well let's just say they will be in Allot of pain when they wake up, by the way who are they anyway?" Eve both explained and asked "well allow us to explain..." Jenny said with a smile, after they explained all Winston, Tony, and Eve said in unison "Wow..." "So, the northern pack is gone?" Tony asked they nodded "Hmm.. We'd better put more alphas on border patrol," Winston suggested they nodded "well, let's get some sleep" Ammy said yawning "I agree, but, you can all stay here tonight," Eve said laying down beside Winston. They soon fell asleep...

(Ok well there's that and also guys I'm having bad writer's block on 'Ice the lone wolf' and 'The Predator and The Pray' so if you guys have an idea PM me and make it go on with the story ok, and also leave a comment also Ice and Ammy a playing Minecraft on my computer so yeah later readers!)


	2. Just a bad dream

(Ok guys here's chapter 2 of Meta!)

Ice slowly opened his eyes and felt pain all over his body, in front of him was Skulker with his claws against the neck of a she-wolf he knew as Ammy. He'd been having this dream for weeks now, and every time he'd try and save her ether he would die, she would die, or both of them. Skulker let out an evil laugh.

"Come on pup don't you want to save her? Or are you to Weak!" He yelled as he pressed his claws on her throat.

"Ice help!" Ammy yelled which she was having the same dream, and unknowing to her so was Ice.

Ice slowly got to his thinking of Skulker killing her to full his hate and rage. He got up and lunged at Skulker, pinning him and saving Ammy. Ice was then tackled off of him by a dark gray wolf with white fur from his face to his lower regions and lavender eyes. Ice's older brother Frost.

"Frost-" Ice was cut off when he ripped out his throat then turned his attention to Ammy, who was ripping a wolf's throat out who'd just attacked her. He pounced her and stuck his claws on her throat, Ice was now extremely angry. He slammed Frost off of her and knocked him out. Ice then collapsed from blood loose only to hear Ammy shout his name then nothing.

His eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet only to be struck down with pain. He collapsed and looked across the den where he saw Ammy shaking back and forth. He slowly got up while thinking of his brother trying to kill him which gave him the strength to stand. He walked over, then laid down beside her and shook her waking her up.

"Ahh!" She yelled as she raised her head drenched in sweat.

"Ammy calm down your ok, it was just a bad dream!" Ice said calming her down.

"Right just a bad dream" she said laying her head back down.

"you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"O-ok, well you were badly hurt and that wolf from earlier had his claws against my throat threatening that he'd kill me, but you stopped him. He didn't kill me but then a second wolf knocked you off and ripped your throat out! It was awful!" She said with tears starting to run down her face.

"I had the same dream, I've been having it for a couple weeks now" Ice said as he started to rub her back.

"Really?" she asked wiping tears out of her eyes.

"yes, now how about we get you to the river, because we need a bath need a bath and I need a guide cause I don't know where it is." he said as he slowly got off the ground.

"here let me help" Ammy said as Ice almost fell to the ground.

"thanks" he said as he then leaned against her.

They then walked slowly out into the cold air, winter is coming, and alpha school is starting in a week. Kate and Humphrey are going to be training while Lilly and Garth would be leading until they return. Garth and Lilly where just having fun, Lilly convinced Garth to go log sledding a few weeks ago and oddly he absolutely loves it! Now back to Ice and Ammy.

They slowly walked to the top of the hill where you could see the valley perfectly and the river is right bellow it. They'd finally reached the top and all they could say is.

"Wow!" They said in unison.

"Well now THIS is an Epic view!" Ice said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I know right, my dad took me here when I was a pup." Ammy said with a smile.

"ha, well you must have a pretty cool dad, wish I could meet him" Ice said with a smile.

"You already have" Ammy said with a smile

"Really? Well who is he?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm not telling!" Ammy said as they started to walk down the hill, until Ice tripped on a root causing them to fall down the hill and into the river, which was now freezing cold.

"Brrrhh" Ammy said as she got out of the river with her teeth chattering.

"Woh that's cold!" Ice said as he hopped out.

"I think I've ha-had a good ba-bath!" Ammy said as she walked over and got against Ice.

"ag-agreed" he said as they walked back to the den...

(ok guys short chapter I know, but again writers block. Also make a guess on who Ammy's father is in the comments!

1. Humphrey

2. Garth

3. Hutch

4. Candu

leave a comment!)


End file.
